Staff of Destruction
}} | } }} |-bgcolor="#fff" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; line-height: 1.25; padding: 2px;"|(破壊の杖, Hakai no Tsue) Rocket Launcher (ロケット・ランチャー, Roketto Ranchā) |- bgcolor="#e9e9e9" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px;" | Debut |- | style="background-color: #fff; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; padding-left: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Anime | style="background-color: #fff; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; padding-left: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |''The Familiar of Zero'' Episode 5 |- bgcolor="#e9e9e9" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px;" | Item Information |- | style="background-color: #fff; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; padding-left: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Type | style="background-color: #fff; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; padding-left: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |Weapon |- | style="background-color: #fff; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; padding-left: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Origin | style="background-color: #fff; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 1px; padding-left: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |United States, Earth |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #e9e9e9; border-style: solid; border-color: #ccc; border-width: 0px; font-size: 11px;"| Wielders Fouquet Louise de la Vallière Saito Hiraga Unnamed American Soldier |} The Staff of Destruction (破壊の杖, Hakai no Tsue) is a weapon that was known for its destructive ability, befitting its name. In actuality, it is a rocket launcher (ロケット・ランチャー, Roketto Ranchā). History Thirty years ago, Osmond faced a dragon; unable to kill it, a mysterious man clad in peculiar clothing, seemingly from a different origin, fired his weapon at the dragon and killed it. Seeing its destructive power, Osmond named it the Staff of Destruction. Having two Staffs of Destruction with him, the man was brought by Osmond to Tristain Academy of Magic to tend to his wounds; unfortunately, the man died. Osmond buried one of the Staffs with the man, while he offered the other to the Royal Court.The Familiar of Zero Episode 6 Overview The Staff of Destruction was locked away in the Academy Vault, whose entrance is locked with a spell of multi-layered locks that cannot be opened easily even by triangle-class mages. During the Familiar Exhibition and prior, the thief Fouquet has been actively eyeing for and stealing various treasures, including the Staff of Destruction. However, at the event, after a brief battle with Louise de la Vallière and Saito Hiraga, Fouquet successfully steals the Staff of Destruction. As a result, Osmond sends Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Saito, and Longuevuille to capture Fouquet and retrieve the Staff of Destruction. Eventually, they come face to face with the thief's golem, igniting a duel. Saito recognises the Staff of Destruction as a rocket launcher and successfully maneuvers it due to his Gandálfr power, defeating the golem. Longuevuille reappears and reveals herself to be Fouquet; she attempts to fire at the team, but fails as it is a single-use weapon. In the end, Fouquet is taken into custody, and the Staff of Destruction is placed back into the Vault. Trivia * In reality, the M72 LAW rocket launcher, when fired, ignites a dangerous back blast characterized by extinguished flame, which may cause severe burns to any ground personnel. In the series, and as shown in the anime, the Staff of Destruction only emits smoke as its back blast; notably, with Louise in the back blast area, she does not become jeopardized or injured by the back blast. References Category:Items